


That One Time Fanfiction Didn't Lie

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Shot, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Deepthroating a knot, Demisexual Stiles Stilinski, Demisexuality, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Near Future, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, POV Stiles, Unsafe Sex, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get together, and then there are a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combined birthday and Christmas present for [Jimmy](http://snugglederek.tumblr.com/). Love ya, babe! <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

Stiles _loves_ dicks. It used to be that he loved them mostly just for the fact that he had one of his own, and had a very intimate and tender relationship with it in all its inconvenient glory. Plus, dicks were just cool in a lot of ways. Softer than any substance known to man on the outside, and hard like an actual steel rod inside, despite being mostly blood. It was just scientifically fascinating to a young and open mind, okay?

 

But then came the fateful day when he realized that he might have an even more complicated relationship with dicks than he'd previously assumed.

 

Had anyone asked him in high school, he would have said he was straight. Straighter than straight. In fact, most likely he was just Lydia Martin-sexual, and while he realized after the whole kanima debacle that she would never love him back, nobody told his dick, and Lydia remained the number one spank bank resource, no matter how guilty he felt about it.

 

No, the revelation came in college. He learned a lot of things there, including the fact that, while he _could_ do casual sex, he really wasn't as into it as much as he felt the other person deserved. After a while he tripped over the term demisexual, and that sounded about right.

 

Then Alan happened.

 

He was older, smarter, and had a weirdly calming effect on Stiles, which made him hang around the guy for homework purposes, and eventually... yeah, Stiles admitted to himself pretty soon after that that he was definitely having something of a crush on the guy, and once those gates opened, there was no shutting them again.

 

Alan was happily more than receptive to Stiles' bumbling advances, and they were solidly together for almost two years before Alan graduated and decided to break things off. There were many good reasons why. Logically, Stiles could see that. But that didn't make the heartbreak any less.

 

But since the dick he was very monogamous about suddenly disappeared from his life, he then felt free to explore the wonderful world of dicks out there other than his own, and thus, a new passion was born. The circumcision paper was nothing... _nothing_ , compared to the wealth and depth of his research on this topic.

 

So yeah, Stiles loves dicks. He's an adult now, and he has needs, but he also needs more than the physical to get down and dirty with someone, so porn it is. Lots and _lots_ of porn. It's fine. He's happy. He'd be happier with someone to warm his bed every night, and if that person came with a dick attached, all the better. But he's happy.

 

But then Derek ends up in his arms, somehow. Stiles will be damned if he can figure out how it happened, but Derek Hale is like a first line, champion, grade A+ kisser, so he's so totally not questioning it. And while Stiles was busy growing up, Derek spent a few years becoming a real person again, so by the time Stiles is ready to graduate college, Derek is about ready to start living again.

 

And that apparently means making a move on Stiles, and _sweet baby Jesus_ , Stiles could not be happier. Because he already liked and respected Derek, when he was most of all a grief-burdened douchebag who liked to save people's lives, no matter how much he claimed the opposite. But this new Derek, who dares to smile sometimes, has a cat, and cares what other people think, is just a whole different league all together. Which means that in no time at all Stiles becomes as hooked on Derek Hale as he ever was on Lydia Martin. And, the cherry on top of Stiles' new-found passion-cake? Derek has a _dick_. Stiles is going to have the time of his life.

 

If only Derek would let him actually get some face-time with it.

 

“Okay, what?!” Stiles snaps, before forcing himself to take a breath, and remember that Derek has been through so many rounds of bad-touching from various villains that some hesitance in regards to sex is to be expected. But he seems more than willing to pant, moan and grind Stiles' brain cells right out of his head, at least up until Stiles gets a hand between Derek's legs. Then he gently, but _firmly_ , redirects the touch every time. Stiles can be patient, and if Derek tells him not to touch, he'll stop trying. But actually being _told_ would spare them both a lot of frustration. “Sorry, but... I'm a little confused here. You seem like you're really into this whole thing, but every time I go below the belt there's a red light. I mean, if you're not ready or whatever, that's fine, but you gotta talk to me, man.”

 

He waits patiently, propped up on one elbow, while Derek gets around to answering. These things tend to take time. Real person or not, Derek still prefers a little thinking time when he's asked about stuff like feelings or important life things.

 

“There's... an issue,” Derek says, and like the asshole he is he just stops right there. Stiles flails slightly with his free hand, trying to convey his frustration without being too rude. He probably fails.

 

“Okay, so... an issue. I'm pretty damn sure it's not an erectile dysfunction kind of issue,” he says, glancing down where Derek is still straining impressively in his dark jeans. Damn, Stiles _really_ wants to get up close and personal with that. So, so much.

 

Derek snorts. “No, definitely not erectile dysfunction, Stiles. It's more of a... species issue.”

 

 _Ah_. Well, now Stiles is just _curious_.

 

“You're telling me there's a wolfy thing going on here?” He tries not to sound so gleeful, but from the disbelieving frown Derek has going on, he probably fails that one too.

 

“I wouldn't quite put it like that, but. Yes.”

 

“I'm gonna kill Scott,” Stiles blurts, and Derek blinks at him. “He swore to me that becoming a werewolf made no difference in bed, except maybe a smidge of a biting kink, but I think that's just as likely in good ol' Homo Erectus, and oh, my _god_ , I just realized how much that applies to me, and I have missed out on _so_ many puns, seriously, I am disappointed in mysel-mmph!”

 

Derek slaps a hand over his mouth, and okay, Stiles can take a hint. After a couple of tries. Maybe five.

 

“First of all, Scott's not a born wolf. Second, I don't think it's possible for a bitten wolf to do a complete shift, and I only just learned how to do that recently.” He carefully removes his hand from Stiles' mouth, and sighs when Stiles remains quiet. He can totally be quiet when someone is telling him something interesting. He _can_ , shut up.

 

“Thing is... Peter used to tease me. Telling me all kinds of tall tales about full shifting. That if you weren't careful you could end up with a tail permanently, or that you'd bark in your sleep. He stopped after... after the fire. But I thought they were all just... well, bullshit.” He sighs again. “Turns out, not so much.”

 

“Oh... my _god_ ,” Stiles squeals quietly, because this is gonna be awesome, he can feel it. Derek gives him a half-hearted glare, which nevertheless gives Stiles all kinds of horny flashbacks to black Camaros and too tight jeans and sexy scowling.

 

Okay, so maybe he would have had his sexual revelation somewhat earlier if he hadn't been so fucking _dim_.

 

“Anyway... after the first time I shifted to full wolf, there's been a few... changes. If I don't do the full shift regularly, or at least on every full moon, I'll get something like cabin fever. My sense of smell works differently, I like strangers in my home even less than I used to, and... well, you get the idea.”

 

“You've gone more wolfy.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes so hard Stiles is genuinely concerned for them getting stuck that way. “I guess, but, _ugh_ , I wish you wouldn't make it sound so pre-school.”

 

“Nothing wrong with pre-schoolers, Derek. They're open minded, brutally honest, and the purest kind of evil there is if you screw them over.”

 

“No, that was just you and Scott,” Derek counters, and yeah, he might have a point there, but Stiles still waves him off.

 

“My point stands. Juvenile or not, my wording is short and to the point. So what's up with your dick, then?”

 

Derek's face turns an amazing shade of pink, and Stiles kinda wants to lick it, beard and all. Yes, Stiles wants to lick Derek's face. Derek might not be the only one with weird canine urges in this relationship.

 

“My, uh... it's... it looks... different.”

 

Stiles sits up and blinks slowly. “From what little I've felt, it can't be _that_ different. Is it... extra hairy or do you have... like a knot or something?”

 

Derek makes a choked noise, and Stiles nearly falls off the bed.

 

“ _You do_! You have a knot! Seriously?!”

 

From the stricken look on Derek's face, Stiles hit the nail on the head, and if not for that distressed face, and the intentional blue-balling, Stiles would think it was a joke. But if it's legit...

 

“This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me! Can I see it?! I mean, I get if you don't want me to, _your_ dick and all, but seriously, fanfiction wasn't lying to me for once, and I am _dying_ to get my hand in your pants and- what?”

 

He cuts himself off when he realizes that Derek is staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

 

“Are you... are you seriously telling me you're okay with this?!” Derek asks, and Stiles flails at him so hard he almost smacks himself in the face.

 

“Are you kidding me?! _YES!_ It's like double the dick for the price of one! Extra special dick to love and cherish, and _oh,_ my god, please tell me your dick doesn't have to be inside someone for knotting to happen, cause I wanna play with that _so_ much I can't even tell you, and- oh! Blow it, definitely blow it! You think it'll fit in my mouth?”

 

The noise Derek makes sounds more like a small animal being choked to death, and wow, those are his claws coming out. That's a first.

 

They disappear again after a few seconds, and Derek seems to be swallowing very hard. “I, uhm. I sort of assumed you'd think it was. Uhm. Disgusting. Like bestiality or something,” he murmurs, and Stiles feels like slapping him.

 

“Are you a moron?! No, wait, don't answer that, I already know. Look, it's just a special features dick, no animals here! And it's not like you have like a tentacle down there or anything, is it?” he asks, just to double check, and Derek shakes his head mutely.

 

“Okay, good! Then this is me, asking you as a fully informed adult here... can I put my hands, mouth and various other parts of my body on your dick?”

 

Derek nods, looking kinda like he's been punched in the face, and Stiles wastes no time before slithering further down the bed, and fucking finally getting Derek's pants off. To say he's disappointed to find a perfectly normal dick would not be entirely accurate, since Derek's dick is all kinds of amazing. It's thick, veiny, uncut and curving a little bit downwards, which Stiles can't help but think makes it look a little ashamed of itself, foreskin all pulled up over the head like a hoodie. Can a dick be adorable? Stiles decides it is.

 

But rather than the usual goal of getting the dick in his hand to deliver the payload, Stiles now has a new mission. He's gonna make it pop that mysterious knot so he can finally get to see it. And touch, taste and ride it into the goddamn sunset.

 

 _Hell yeah_.

 

Derek sounds almost like he's sobbing when Stiles wraps first his hand, and then his lips, around the silky flesh, and slurps delightedly at the loose skin. Derek's dick literally twitches, and Stiles pauses to grin wickedly up at Derek's dazed eyes before going in again, bringing up some of his best moves. And in hindsight that might have been a little too much.

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek whimpers. Actually _whimpers_ , and isn't _that_ just a confidence boost. “Stiles, I can't. I'm gonna-”

 

And he does. Sadly not involving any kind of knot, but he definitely comes like a freight train, first on Stiles' tongue, and then when he pulls off, mouth full, it just keeps right on going until Stiles feels completely hosed down, and slightly ridiculous with jizz dangling from his eyebrow.

 

But Derek takes one look at him, and hauls him up for a messy kiss, which ends up being mostly licking at the come sliding down Stiles' face. Knot or no knot, that is so fucking sexy.

 

“Well,” Stiles pants when Derek finally lets go of his face. “That's one of the two possible outcomes I was hoping for. Though usually it takes a little longer to get to this point,” he adds with a smirk and waggles his eyebrows (still with jizz in them) to show he's teasing. Derek just glares half-heartedly at him.

 

“Stiles, I've been humping your leg for like half an hour. You're lucky I didn't just go off in my pants.”

 

Stiles scrapes another drop of come off his cheek with his thumb, and sucks it into his mouth with a satisfied hum. “Mmm. Yeah. So lucky,” he agrees, and if the way Derek is staring at him is anything to go by, round two isn't far off. At all.  


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's dick is officially Stiles' new favorite thing. And not only because it's apparently magic. _Literally_. No, it's simply just awesome, and taking his hand off it is something Stiles is very reluctant to do, even if it annoys Derek a lot to try and contort himself around Stiles' arm to reciprocate.

 

“Would you just-” Derek snarls, and Stiles very nearly whacks him on the nose.

 

“No, I will _not just_ , Derek! Your amazing dick is literally _right there_ , and I'm just not ready to let go of it yet!” he huffs, still pawing at it, silky soft and still damp from Stiles' spit.

 

Derek _growls_ , forcibly yanks Stiles off his crotch, and pins his arms down on the bed, looming over him. “Did it ever occur to you that I might wanna see yours too?”

 

And, _oh_. That's a good point.

 

“Oh. Oh, okay. Have at it, then,” Stiles says cheekily, but it turns out Derek's mouth is going to be a close contestant with his dick about being Stiles' new favorite thing, because he shoots his load in record time, and Derek swallows it all. Which, oddly, makes Stiles kinda disappointed.

 

“Next time I'm gonna come all over your beard,” he slurs, and Derek crawls up to kiss him with new hunger.

 

“I'm gonna hold you to that,” Derek says hotly, and yeah, Stiles can't wait. But first things first.

 

“So,” Stiles says brightly once the post-orgasm lassitude has faded a little. “What do I have to do to make your knot come out?”

 

Derek shrugs, still looking a little lax. “Not sure. It tends to happen when I least want it to. I haven't really tried to make it happen deliberately.”

 

Now that just won't do.

 

“Well, you are in luck, hottie-wolf, because you happen to be in bed with a _very_ dedicated researcher,” Stiles purrs, and smiles delightedly at Derek's small huff of amusement.

 

“All right, then,” Derek says, folding his hands behind his head and making himself comfortable. “Knock yourself out.”

 

“Really?! Aw man, you're the best!” Stiles gushes, and darts up to kiss Derek's toothy grin, before crawling back down to remove Derek's jeans completely.

 

His dick is still soft, but it comes back around easy enough in Stiles' hand, and he sighs happily over just getting to know his new friend. It's the perfect size too. Just long enough to deep-throat, fitting perfectly in his hand, but also not hugely thick. Stiles is already busy imagining how amazing it's gonna feel inside him when Derek makes a soft little noise, and spreads his legs slightly. And, _oh_ , that's definitely nice too.

 

Stiles accepts the invitation, and lets his fingers wander, scratching through the soft hair at the base of Derek's dick before trailing lower, cupping his heavy balls, and pressing gently behind them. Derek sighs, and his legs part even wider, so yeah, Stiles is totally invited. Awesome.

 

He keeps his other hand stroking lightly, just keeping Derek's dick interested, and focuses instead on what his fingers are doing. He strokes gently along the crack before dipping in between, brushing gently over his rim, and smiles when Derek's dick throbs in his hand. It's a too dry drag, and Stiles moves away briefly to gather some spit in his hand, just to ease it slightly. He's not going for anything too intense anyway, so this is enough for now. Derek makes a startled little grunt when Stiles' fingers come back wet, but his breathing deepens, and his hips hitch slightly, so he's obviously on board.

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” he sighs, and Stiles couldn't imagine a clearer message if it was written out on neon letters. He spends some time just spreading his saliva around, massaging the rim and testing the give, before finally pressing in a single fingertip and just keeping it there.

 

“Okay?” Stiles asks, because it never hurts to check.

 

“Yeah. _Fuck_ yeah.”

 

Stiles grins. He couldn't have asked for better feedback, and rewards Derek by immediately swallowing his cock about half way down.

 

It's heady how Derek groans and clenches around his finger, and Stiles doesn't even need to touch himself at all. He's fully hard and rutting gently against the mattress, because he can't not. Derek is like a feast, all laid out for Stiles, and he hums with satisfaction at the heavy weight of Derek's cock in his mouth, and pokes his tongue into the slit when there's a hot burst of pre-come to chase.

 

He wriggles his finger slightly, but it's too dry, so he doesn't go for more, despite how Derek's hips are hitching. Healing factor or not, Stiles does _not_ want to hurt Derek. However kinky Stiles might be, pain is just not on his list anywhere.

 

He's almost afraid that he did go too far when Derek makes a strained grunt and tenses. “I think... I think I'm... it's...”

 

Stiles is about to ask, but then he gets his answer when Derek's dick suddenly swells in his mouth. Stiles stills completely, not wanting to miss out on even the slightest detail as it happens, but it stops again before his mouth is even full, and he pulls off carefully to have a look.

 

Derek is panting above him, claws popping out and drawing back in, as if Derek is trying hard to control himself, and Stiles reaches up with his free hand to hold one of Derek's.

 

“Go ahead and wolf out. It's okay. I don't mind.”

 

It takes another few seconds of bow-string tight tension before Derek relaxes slightly, and his claws extend fully, and when Stiles glances up, he can tell Derek's face has gone more hairy, though his head is kinda thrown back, and oh, right, there was something kind of incredible happening.

 

Stiles' eyes snap back down, and wow, _that's a knot_. He didn't know what he expected, exactly, but Derek's worry seems pretty unfounded. Considering how even Derek's dick normally is, then yes, the bulging is pretty damn noticeable. But if Stiles hadn't seen Derek's dick in its natural state, he would just have assumed this was its normal shape. Stiles knows dicks. They come in all shapes and sizes, and this middle-girth style is by no means unnatural.

 

But then again, having your otherwise normal dick suddenly swell up when you don't expect it sounds traumatic as fuck, so Stiles isn't gonna judge. What he _is_ gonna do is have a good fucking time, pun definitely intended.

 

“Can I-”

 

“Yes!” Derek blurts, lisping slightly, which means he's all fanged up too, and somehow that makes Stiles even more hot and bothered. He shamelessly moans as he sucks Derek's dick in again, and Derek makes the most amazing noise.

 

“Sensitive?” Stiles asks after a few wet passes, and almost laughs at Derek's frustrated keening.

 

“You... you have no idea. Fuck. _I_ had no idea...”

 

And that just makes it a hundred times better, knowing that most likely Stiles is the first to get to play with this, and he feels like it's his birthday come early when he goes back to it, Derek growling and whining with every inch that disappears into Stiles' throat.

 

It takes a little more effort than usual, but before long Stiles has his nose buried in soft curls, and he suddenly remembers that his other hand was doing something. He wriggles his finger again, and swallows around Derek at the same time, and almost has his nose bashed in as Derek bucks.

  
“ _Jesus!_ Fuck, Stiles!”

 

Derek's thighs are quivering, and Stiles is just _so_ into that, so he tries to make some kind of rhythm happen, swallowing it all down, moving his finger, and then pulling off and licking around the tip. Rinse and repeat. And enjoy all the goddamn _noises_ Derek makes.

 

“Stiles! Sti-iles! Fffffu-huck,” Derek stutters, and there's a ripping sound when Stiles' sheets meet Derek's claws. But it's all good. More than good, and Stiles humps the mattress steadily through it all.

 

Before long, Derek sounds like he's struggling for breath, and Stiles is starting to consider how best to bring it to an end, when he accidentally scrapes his teeth across the tender flesh of the knot, and Derek _shouts_. Afraid he's hurt him, Stiles pulls away, only to see Derek's flushed and throbbing cock shoot out ropes of come to a frankly impressive height, making sure no area of the mattress is unaffected as it splatters back down, but Stiles couldn't care less about that.

 

It is, without comparison, the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he scrambles up the bed to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

 

He kneels next to Derek's head, and blinks with surprise when he realizes Derek is still shifted, panting open-mouthed past his fangs, eyes shimmering blue with every breath. It's so hot Stiles hardly knows how to handle it, and he barely gets a hand on himself before he's coming too, fulfilling his wish of seeing his come slide through Derek's beard. And it's somehow even better when he accidentally hits Derek's mouth with the last few spurts, and he watches mesmerized as a last drop travels from the tip of a fang onto Derek's tongue.

 

“Holy fuuuuck,” Stiles wheezes, and Derek's blinks slowly, so sated he seems barely conscious.

 

“Yeah,” he rasps. “Yeah.”

 

Stiles flops down onto him, and kisses vaguely around the fangs, caring more about the gesture than the sensation.

 

“That was... that was the most amazing sex ever.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek says again, and Stiles huffs fondly at him.

 

“Did I break you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I borrow your car?”

 

“No.”

 

“Dammit. Obviously I'll have to work harder next time to bend you to my will,” Stiles jokes, and Derek snorts.

 

“I think you're the one bent to _my_ will, because if you dent my car, I'll never let you touch my dick again.”

 

The thought alone of not getting any more happy fun times with Derek's dick is enough to make Stiles flinch. “Don't even joke about that, man.”

 

“Mmm, okay,” Derek mumbles and snuggles up to Stiles, fangs and claws still out, as if he's forgotten all about them. It makes something fluttery whiz around in Stiles' gut, and he arranges himself a little more comfortably around Derek for a nice, post-knotting nap, and dozes off knowing with complete certainty that he's the luckiest man alive.

 

End.


End file.
